


Alopia Snapshot

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Sharkipelago Snapshots [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kemonomimi, Sharks, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: A snapshot into the life of an OC sharkgirl and her insecurities.





	Alopia Snapshot

**Alopia “Alo” Resh: A Saturday Morning**

“Lifeless eyes. Black eyes, like a doll’s eyes...”

That is what the girl thought to herself, staring at her own reflection in a floor-length mirror through disheveled bangs. 

“No one would find me pretty with a face like this. Not even a little bit cute, probably…”

Her reflection stared back unblinking, and watched as her mouth turned down from its usual blank expression to a tight frown, a quiver in the lower lip revealing several small and pointed teeth, each a bright and pearly white.

“Boo-hoo~”, she whimpered indulgently. By instinct, her long and slender tail wrapped its way around her hips and into her small hands, waiting to pull the whip-like appendage close to her small chest in a comforting gesture.

“Like a child with a blanket.”, she thought in silent judgment. “So silly.” 

She did not stop, though; she merely lowered her head, averting her gaze from itself and allowing it to settle on the reflection of her body below.

Her frame was petite and slender, deficit in curves. A swimmer’s body, if she was taller and more toned. She let her tail drop to the floor and straight out behind her. It was almost as long as her body itself from hips to tip. Her smaller fins, at the base of the tail, shivered in the cool room. She didn’t mind the cold air, but she was clad only in a tight sporting bra and panties, and only really warmed up when in motion.

She sighed, defeated by the form she presented. It was far from her ideal of physical strength or curvaceous womanhood. She didn’t need to have both! She’d settled for just one, really. Oh well.

A pair of wetsuit pants and a tight neoprene vest for the pool. Her grey-blue skin, rough to the touch in one direction and smooth in the other, was well-suited to the water, but her ego was perhaps not as well-suited to skimpier wetwear. Not today. An oversized tee and loose cotton running shorts are thrown over the swimming gear, modest enough to get her in the door.

Another sight. The world won’t wait for her, as much as she’d like it to. She grabs her phone and goggles, briefly considering messaging a friend for company on the former before settling on some familiar music instead. She doubted anyone would want to go to the gym with her anyway.

Again, oh well. Off to the pool she goes. At least in the water she does not mind being herself as much. It is a comforting thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the opening line is a Jaws reference.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
